Tales Of Yellow And Blue
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, my Dear Bumblebee. One-shot! BeexOP


Pairing: Bumblebee x Optimus

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own! And i don't own Hershey kisses altho i really want one right about now...

Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, my Dear Bumblebee. (One-shot! BeexOP)

Warning: **SLASH!! MALE MECH X MALE MECH and...INTENSE FLUFF. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!**

The title is just pure random crap XD

_**The Tale Of Yellow And Blue**_

_**------------------------------**_

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day." Spike said as he circled the number 14 on his calendar with a bright red pen. Bumblebee cocked his head in confusion as he asked, "What's Valentines Day?" Spike looked at him in surprise then suddenly laughed and scratched his head. "Heh, sorry sometimes I forget that you guys don't know all of our human customs." Spike replied as he patted his friend's arm. Bumblebee just smiled so Spike continued, "Well Valentine's Day is when everyone gives chocolates, stuffed toys, or cards to their friends or loved ones."

He blushed slightly as he said this. "That's sound interesting, we never had anything like that back on Cybertron. Anyway what in Primus is chocolate?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at Spike. The boy chewed his lip for a second then dug into his pocket. He pulled out a couple of oddly shaped things wrapped in silver foil as he handed them to Bee. "What are these?" Bee asked as he held up the tiny objects to his optics.

"Those are Hershey kisses, they're one of the many types of chocolate. Lots of people like those." Spike replied as Bee handed him the little candies back. He unwrapped it, stuffing the foil and second kiss into his pocket as Spike popped the candy into his mouth. He closed his brown eyes in bliss as he sucked on the sweet confection. Finally Bumblebee asked, "Why do you look so happy when you eat that?" Spike licked his lips then replied, "Chocolate has a certain chemical in it that is the same chemical that is produced when we are in love."

Bee taped his chin, pondering on all this new information. He just wished autobots could eat human food like that. If they could, there would be a certain autobot he wouldn't mind giving them to...Circuits heating up quickly as Bee took in deep breaths through his vents as he tried to cool down. "Um...you mentioned stuffed toys and cards...?" Bee asked.

Spike nodded then said, "Yea here let me show you." Bumblebee transformed as Spike got inside then drove off towards town.

-------------------------

"There it is!" Spike exclaimed as he pointed at a quaint little shop all decorated for Valentine's Day. The boy slid out as Bee transformed then the two walked up to the little shop. "We come here every February to get Valentine's Day stuff for friends and family." Spike said as they walked inside. The two looked around the store, as Bumblebee mentally compared everything he saw to what his secret crush might want. About two hours later and Bee had narrowed his choices down to two stuffed bears.

One was a bright yellow with the same pattern as a Bumblebee and sparkling wings on its back, while the other was blue with splashes of red flames down the sides. (Lol note how they look like a particular pair x3) Finally Bee settled on the yellow one (Okie in this fic there are yellow and blue bears at Valentine's, besides im not much of a...pink girl.) as Spike paid for their goodies then left. Bumblebee dropped Spike off at home and before the boy got out he patted Bee's dashboard. "Thanks for coming with me Bee, and I'm sure 'he'll' like the gift." Spike said with a grin and a hint of knowing in his voice. If Bumblebee could blush he would be the brightest red, but only the heating of his circuits showed proof of his embarrassment.

Bumblebee drove back to the Ark, the sound of the radio soothing his nervousness and fears. When he got inside Bee immediately began making his way to his quarters. Suddenly Jazz came from the other direction and as he spotted Bumblebee, waved then jogged up to him. "Hey there, Bee! We were startin' to wonder where ya were." Jazz said cheerfully. Bee just smiled bashfully not realizing he had his gift almost exposed.

Jazz caught sight of the bag and asked, "What's in the bag, Bee?" Bee felt his circuits heating up with embarrassment again then quickly shook his head as he replied, "Nothing really. Its just something Spike and I bought...um anyway I need to go uh..." He stuttered trying to find a proper excuse but nothing seemed suitable. Thankfully Jazz let him off the hook as he smiled in what Bee 'thought' was a knowing way and said, "Okay Bee, anyway I gotta go see Optimus about something." Bee nodded then they parted ways as the yellow bot quickly walked into his quarters, finally feeling safe enough to let down his guards.

'That was close...too close.' Bumblebee thought as he took out the little stuffed bear. He didn't have anything to wrap it in or make it extra special, but it didn't really matter to the little bot. All he cared about was that he had something to give his beloved and that was enough for him.

-------------------------

Bumblebee got up early that morning, his circuits already beginning to overheat and he began to feel slightly dizzy. His spark pulsed with anxiousness. The yellow bot crept out of his room and walked quietly down the halls to the main room where Tellatran 1 was. He peered into the room, seeing the object of his affection sitting in the chair with his back to Bee. The crimson shoulders were sagging in weary defeat as blue hands nearly glided over the many buttons.

Bumblebee nearly let out a blissful sigh at the sight of his leader so vulnerable like that. Optimus let out a sigh and threw his head back in annoyance. He opened his optics to see an upside down Bumblebee standing at the opening of the room. An embarrassed heat crept through his systems as he quickly straightened himself out and stood up. "Ah...Bumblebee, I didn't know you would be up so early." Optimus said as he skillfully hid the excitement and nervousness in his voice.

Bumblebee chewed on his bottom lip component as he gazed at the leader of the Autobots. It seemed as though his voice had suddenly been stolen away because for the first time in his life he was seeing Optimus without the mask in front of his mouth. Seeing those smooth white lips...hearing and seeing them speak his name was almost like heaven itself to Bee. He took a few steps forward then finding his voice, said, "I-I wanted to give you something..." Bumblebee quickly held out the yellow bear and lowered his head, not being able to look into Optimus' clear blue optics.

Prime stepped towards Bee as he reached out and took the yellow bear out of Bee's hands. He held it up to his optics, not really noticing the desperate look Bumblebee was giving him. Optimus smiled, the bear was a sweet reminder of their own little Bumblebee. His optics turned back to Bee, who was silently begging for love and approval. "Thank you Bumblebee, also I have a present for you too." Optimus said as he pulled out the bear that was exactly like the blue and red flamed one Bee had been looking at before.

Optimus knelt down in front of Bumblebee, handing him the soft plush toy. Bee's hands shook visibly as he cradled the bear in his arms. A stunned, but happy silence had taken hold of him. Finally Bee snapped out of it as he looked into Optimus' optics and replied, "Thank you...Thank you so much Optimus." Optimus smiled, his full white lips looked so enticingly delicious as he seemed to draw closer to the smaller 'bot.

"That isn't the only present you will be receiving." Prime said he leaned in even closer. And in one smooth movement full white lips were pressed against Bee's in a gentle kiss. Bumblebee nearly off-lined, but by sheer willpower stayed awake as he felt all of his entire body tingling with heat, arousal, happiness, and love. He placed his small black hands on Optimus' broad shoulders, their bodies drawing closer as the kiss continued to deepen. Finally Prime broke off the kiss, a small loving smile on his face as he reached up and caressed Bumblebee's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Bumblebee."

End

Okie so i wrote this waaay early like its still January, but i was just struck with the mood and i needed to get it out XD i think this is so cute and Valentine's would just be perfect for them to celebrate on earth! Anyway hope you all liked! I know i did x3


End file.
